Hidden Love
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Fruits BasketXNaruto crossover. Kakashi has known Rin for years. What happens when drastic change occurs in the Sohma household? Dedication oneshot for Valinor's Twilight.


A/N: This is a dedication one-shot for my friend Valinor's Twilight. It's a Fruits basket and Naruto crossover, so I need a special disclaimer. . What a drag…sigh Okay here:

**I don't own it. We all know that. It's a pain in the arse the write these things when we all know no one makes any illegal money off it.**

Kakashi sped down the alleyways, watching carefully for bandits, thugs, and other back-street dwelling creatures. But he looked for only one person in particular.

Rin.

He had known her ever since he had met her "on the streets;" a.k.a., when he had been assigned to bodyguard her back to her hometown a few day's walk from Konoha. Apparently she belonged to one of the politically powerful clans in some other random village; Kakashi hadn't paid much attention. Just another spoiled brat to put up with for five days. But then, on the actual mission, he had found out differently.

Rin, in fact, was no spoiled brat. She was the Hinata of the clan; everyone put their hopes in her and was disappointed when she turned out to be…not political material, put nicely. It wasn't intelligence or anything like that; no, the girl just didn't like politics. She found them dull and unproductive, and they only led to trouble and complications, and run-ins with shinobi and messes with them and…it was best to stay out of stuff like that, she said.

Kakashi had taken to her immediately.

She was young, pretty, and she hated politics, and (the best part) she liked Kakashi. How could one turn down such an offer? She and Kakashi had quickly fallen in love, and were now meeting in secret.

And then the truth came out.

It turned out that the clan Rin belonged to was the Sohma clan, a clan known for being scattered and not really socializing with anyone. Most people said that they were friendly enough, but that they just didn't like people in general. Introverts. Kakashi had delivered Rin safely to her home, and the two did not see each other for close to two months.

The, one day, out of the blue, whom would Kakashi bump into on the street but Rin? And there she was: black hair, dark eyes, and sweet face. She had blushed and said hello, and Kakashi had offered to walk her home. She had told him that she and her family had moved about a month ago to Konoha, and Kakashi hadn't asked questions. They had walked back to Rin's house together, and then Rin had asked Kakashi to meet her again tomorrow in the same place, same time. Kakashi had agreed. They continued like this for months, and over time they had learned secrets and truths about each other: Kakashi's Sharingan, Akito, Kakashi's team, and later, Kakashi's sensei and parents. And after that, about a year after they had met, Rin's clan's curse.

Now, today was that day, and Kakashi stood idly, waiting for Rin.

The first time he was ever on time.

Rin walked up to him, eyes dancing and hair fluttering on the slight breeze.

"Kakashi!" she cried, running up to him. "I have to tell you something!"

Kakashi's one visible eyebrow quirked. "What? You look excited."

"Hug me."

Kakashi hesitated. "But you'll-"

A grin spread across Rin's face. "Just do it, come on!"

Kakashi slowly put his arms around the ecstatic girl and waited for her to transform.

She didn't.

"What the-?"

"It's broken, the curse is broken!!" she cried, jumping up and down. "Oh, Kakashi, we can actually have a relationship now!"

Kakashi smiled. "What happened?"

Rin paused. "Actually, I have no idea," she said slowly. "I wok up and it just…I didn't turn into a tiger!"

Kakashi's smile spread and he tightened his embrace around Rin. "I'll still change when I get really weak, though," she said. "But I don't care. I can actually…"

Kakashi nodded and stepped back a bit, holding her at arm's length. "I just hope that nothing else will go wrong."

"Like what?"

Rin stiffened and turned slowly, facing the newcomer. "A-Akito-sama…" she stuttered, and all of a sudden, Rin was the shy, quiet withdrawn girl Kakashi had always known her to be. She shrank back into Kakashi's chest, and Kakashi held her close. "What?" he asked, putting his arms across her shoulders.

"Th-That's Akito-sama," she whimpered, sliding back even further. Kakashi's eyes widened in recognition.

Akito was the ruthless leader of the clan, and he came down harshly on anyone who didn't do as he wished. Only Shigure had been proven to have any influence at all over him, and even he was snapped at sometimes. Kakashi was sure, from what he'd seen of Akito, that even if all that was left of him was the head, and you went to poke it with a stick, it would still bite the hell out of you. Akito had even sniped at Kakashi once, and he had the strange feeling that this mere kid, not even a shinobi, could actually hold his own against him for a time.

"It's all right," he said quietly, trying to calm her down. Kakashi lifted his head and faced Akito without fear. "How long have you known?"

The teen folded his arms arcos his chest and leaned into his left hip. "What's it to you?"

"As her…boyfriend, I guess, it's my business. So it's either you answer me, or I walk away. Your choice."

Akito laughed. "Well, since you play so well, I may as well. I've known ever since you met her. Just about the minute."

Kakashi's eyebrow arched. Rin cowered against his chest. "Shh, quiet, you," he said softly. "And you-what do you have against me and Rin being together?"

Akito laughed. "You are worthy of my respect, shinobi," he said smoothly, repositioning his weight on both feet. "You command respect, even in the presence of the Horse of the zodiac."

"Really," Kakashi said. "So…what are you going to do?"

Akito shrugged. "I'm not sure…I guess there's no reason to separate you two, now that you're just about joined at the hip."

Rin looked up into Kakashi's face. Kakashi placed a light, gentle kiss on her lips and stared at Akito. "Well, I doubt you could stop the tiger. Horses are animals of prey, after all."  
Akito stared.

Kakashi matched him.

Akito sighed. "Very well. Once you rile her up, I doubt I would want to humiliate her so soundly, so I may as well just let you be a cute little couple." Akito turned and simply walked away. "But if you hurt her…"

Kakashi made a face, and let Rin slide out of his arms. She tentatively slid her hand into his, and Kakashi smiled.

"Want to go to Ichiraku's?"

A/N: Sorry that was so short and so late. I haven't read Fruits Basket in a while, so this might be OOC…bleh, if it, ignore me please. Hides under rock.Pokes head out Oh, but before you do, thank you Val!! For being such a great friend and reviewer!! Drops rock. I'll come out later.


End file.
